


between two worlds

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: On the anniversary of the genocide on Vulcan, the Captain and his First Officer finally realise that they understand each other more than they have first believed.





	between two worlds

 

 

**_Acting Captain’s Log, Stardate 2258.42._ **

_We have had no word from Captain Pike.  I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero.  Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants.  While the essence of our culture has been saved in the Elders who now reside upon this ship, I estimate no more than 10,000 survived._

_I am now a member of an endangered species._

* * *

**_Stardate 2259.42_ **

 

“So.  What’s been bothering you, Spock?”

“There are times, Captain, when I am beginning to suspect that you possess hereforeto undiscovered telepathic abilities.”

“Nah, you’re just easy to read.  You’re more transparent than you think.”

“Ah.  I apologise if it has been affecting my duties, I shall endeavour to employ corrective measures upon myself so as to improve my performance—”

“Your performance is commendable, Spock, given the circumstances.  I’m not talking about work.”

“Ah.”

“Spock.  Are you okay?”

“… I am uncertain as to what parameters—”

“Fine.  Let’s make the question more specific.  What’s been on your mind, lately?”

“I have been reading about Earth’s ancient history to better understand the social nuances of the human crew onboard, and to reacquaint myself with the part of my heritage that I belatedly realise I’ve been neglecting.”

“… Okay, so that’s why you’ve been hiding in your quarters all this time.”

“I am not hiding, Captain, I am studying.”

“Right.  So what about your studies has been bothering you?”

“There is… a particular period in Earth’s history approximately three point one three centuries ago that has… arrested my attention, given the remarkably similar circumstances.  I believe… it is called the Holocaust.”

“Oh.  Oh  _Spock_.”

“Had I not experienced being the target of… unreasonable hatred, I would have believed such atrocities to not only be impossible, but inconceivable.”

“… Yeah.  Unfortunately, xenophobia isn’t limited to humans.”

“I… truly cannot fathom why one would desire to wipe out an entire race just because of a personal vendetta.  Just because… they’re different.”

“I’m sorry, Spock.”

“It is not your fault, Captain.”

“You know what, Spock, it kinda is, really.  If only Sulu and I had worked faster, if only we got to the drill in time—”

“You saved the only home I have left, Captain.  I am entirely indebted to you.”

“… We did it together, you know.  You and me.  We… do make quite a team.”

“Indeed.  Captain… I must—I believe I have been remiss in my apology—I should not have attacked you on the bridge, and any disciplinary action you deem fit to enact upon me—”

“Whoa, Spock, just so you know, I understand—I do know—your mother  _loved_ you, okay?”

“… Captain?”

“The depth of the love you have for her.  I know.  I  _felt_ it.  And… she knew that too.  Without a doubt.”

“Captain, how could you  _possibly_ know—”

“I’ve seen your memories, and I’ve felt your heart.  Spock, I… I  _understand_ , okay?  And… believe me, I  _know_.”

“… Ah, so the Ambassador has shown you—”

“No, Spock.   _You_ did.  That day on the bridge.  I  _felt_ it.”

“… When I touched you.”

“… Yeah.  And by the way, those pointy-eared bullies deserved it.  You were  _awesome_ for standing up to them.  For your mother, and for yourself.”

“You… saw that?”

“You’re not an abomination, Spock.  You’re… one of a kind.”

“Is that not the exact definition of an abomination?”

“No—and by the way, your textbook definition seriously needs major revision—it means you represent something special.”

“And what might that be?”

“You’re the proof that love between two worlds is possible.”

“… Fascinating.”

“Okay, you’re smiling at me, and that’s seriously creeping me out.”

“I do not understand your vernacular, Captain.  I am… merely pondering your words, for my father has once said something similar.”

“Oh?  What’d he say?”

“He said… that I will always be a child of two worlds.  For the longest time, it used to make me feel… alone, believing that no one else understands this perpetual struggle of having an identity that is all my own.”

“I think it’s a pretty cool identity, actually.”

“I… fail to see how ambient temperatures can relate to—”

“You’re the living proof that a love between a human and a Vulcan is possible.  And I… I think that’s pretty special.”

“You… may be the first to ever see it that way, Captain.  And for that, I… I thank you.”

“I thought you once said thanks is illogical?”

“I am beginning to accept many illogical things about the human race.  I am a part of it, after all.”

“So you’re saying you’re… half-illogical?”

“Perhaps.  And I’m beginning to see that… it is not an unfortunate trait to have.”

“… Wow.  A Vulcan actually admitting that he’s wrong.”

“And a human actually being humble and compassionate.”

“Touche, Mr. Spock.”

“You are grinning at me, Captain.  Have I said something amusing?”

“Your everything is amusing.  Like that eyebrow of yours—do you even  _know_ it has a life of its own?”

“I may have to consult Doctor McCoy about your mental state, Captain, if you truly believe my facial muscles are actually sentient apart from my own consciousness.”

“Oh my god, Spock, that is the geekiest, most  _convoluted_  way of Vulcan teasing.   _I love it._ ”

“… Sometimes, Captain, I truly cannot understand you.”

“You don’t have to, Spock.  You just have to like me.  And you gotta admit—you already do, don’t you?”

“I believe you’re the one who said that a love between a human and a Vulcan is possible.”

“… Okay, that’s unfair, I’m trying to annoy you and you go all sentimental on me, it’s giving me the heebie-jeebies.”

“The… what?”

“Never mind.  So does that mean you love me?”

“Do  _you?_ ”

“…”

“… Fascinating.  I believe it’s the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless, Captain.  But perhaps the answer is irrelevant.”

“Wait, Spock, don’t you dare walk away from me now—what do you mean it’s  _irrelevant?”_

“Because I know.”

“You… what?”

“I’ve seen your memories, and I’ve felt your heart.”

“…  _Spock_.”

“Believe me, Jim.  I know.”

 

 


End file.
